The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to sensors, and more particularly to magnetic shields for magnetostrictive sensors.
Sensors are used in a variety of industries to sense vibration, torque, speed, force, position, and other parameters. In certain applications, the performance of the sensor may decrease due to electrical and/or magnetic interference. Furthermore, some sensors may depend on magnetic principles for their operation, and thus a leakage magnetic flux may result in performance degradation.